Looking Through Your Eyes (Ventus and Kairi version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Jesse McCartney (Ventus), and Demi Lovato (Kairi) One evening in Neverland, Ventus and Kairi were having flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Anastasia, Tzipporah, Oriana, Cosmo, Amy, and Cream are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Kairi, since Gaston and the Male Disney Villains are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Ventus whispered. "I understand, Ven." Kairi whispered, as she kissed Ventus on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Kairi... always." Ventus said as he and Kairi began to sing: Ventus:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Kairi: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Ventus and Kairi: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Ventus and Kairi were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Simon sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Greasy said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Wheezy sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Vixey said in disgust. Ventus and Kairi: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Ventus: More than I remember Kairi: More than I have known Ventus and Kairi: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Ventus and Kairi held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Ventus and Kairi: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Ventus and Kairi kissed. "Oh, Ven. This is the best night I'd ever have." Kairi sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Ventus' shoulder. Ventus wrapped Kairi around her and said, "I know. I love you, Kairi." "I love you too, Ven." said Kairi, as she and Ventus slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Ven." Kairi said. "Goodnight, Kairi." Ventus said. Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals fell asleep with Ventus and Kairi in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Romance Category:Songs